


The Young Warrior of Wei

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: A nation in chaos and many fighting to find out which is the fittest to rule the land. One warrior is the daughter of the famous Zhang Liao, her name is Zhang Nian. She is one of many warriors who seek to find a future in this chaos following the leadership of the Wei leader Cao Cao and his allies. Follow her adventure as she fights through the chaos of China in hopes of restoring peace to the land.





	The Young Warrior of Wei

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be mainly based off the game rather than the book and it will also be based on the hypothetical route for Wei. I love the game and have wanted to have a story for it for a very long time. Depending on what people think will decide if I will continue it. Hope you enjoy.

The year is 189. China is a land in chaos, the more then evil man known as Dong Zhuo is in power and is currently stationed at the current capital known as Luoyang where he leads with an iron fist or he had one with an iron fist as his adopted son, Lu Bu. Lu Bu is the most feared warrior and the strongest warrior in China and many feared him, this gave Dong Zhuo an advantage having the lands more powerful warrior at his disposal. Lu Bu also had a loyal warrior at his side, Zhang Liao another warrior that was feared but not as powerful as Lu Bu.

Unknown to most, however, is that Zhang Liao had a daughter known as Zhang Nian. Not many paid attention to Nian, she was just the daughter of one of the greatest warriors in Dong Zhuo’s army, nothing more nothing less. Dong Zhuo had suggested to make her a maid for his personal services but Zhang Liao would not allow that to happen to his only child. The mother of Nian is unknown and Zhang Liao never speaks of her to anyone including Nian.

Zhang Nian even if at first sight was just a simple girl, however, she was actually a warrior herself, not the most experienced but still a warrior none the less. Whenever her father was gone she trained in his private training room with two swords using skills inspired by her father as he wielded two axes. She had been doing this since she was 14 and she had only turned 18 a few months back before this day, the day a known man came to Luoyang with two others, that man was Cao Cao. Zhang Nian even though the daughter to the one that served Dong Zhuo hated him with a passion. She fully disagreed with his way of rule and as much as she claimed to her father that he shouldn’t serve such a man she was met with little sympathy. Today she would finally get her chance to leave Luoyang and assist one others ambitions of ruling the land, ambitions that Nian felt were just what she always wished for the land instead of being led by a pig.

 

Zhang Nian had been walking around the palace awaiting her father to return from his duties. However, she had walked in on a particular scene in the throne room. Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu along with Lady Diochan were near or on the throne in Dong Zhuo’s case and on the ground was a man in a blue attire, one that looked like royalty or a leader was on his hands and knees with two guards with their spears across his head.

“Hah, you fool, Cao Cao! I don’t know who put you up to this, but you were made to think you could kill me.” Dong Zhuo said as he took out a blade from its case or holster and threw it to the ground where it landed in front of Cao Cao. 

“You pathetic worm! Only those who wield true strength can claim any stake in this land of chaos!” Dong Zhuo said as he laughed.

“Strength you say? Then know this. It is with just such strength that one day I shall strike you down!” Cao Cao said and not even a minute after finishing his sentence he got up and took the spear off one of the guards, killing the two that once held him down.

Zhang Nian was amazed at the warrior and watched as he threw the spear towards Dong Zhuo, only for it to be broken up by Lu Bu but Cao Cao had made his escape from the throne room swiftly. Nian spun around quickly heading towards her and her father’s quarters to retrieve her weapons and gear along with some other belongings that she would need. When she heard the name Cao Cao she knew this would be her chance to flee Luoyang with this man to help him defeat Dong Zhuo. She didn’t know much about Cao Cao but she knew that he was a capable leader to lead China and defeat Dong Zhuo otherwise he wouldn't have attempted an assassination on the pig himself.

Nian had packed everything she needed and had her weapons and gear on and ready to fight any resistance once she met up with Cao Cao and the two men who accompanied him. Nian knew that the path to escape the city would be impossible to get past but not entirely. There was one path out that would hopefully be unguarded that she could guide Cao Cao to so he could escape. Nian managed to get herself to the front gate where she saw Cao Cao and the two allies with him and she knew this was her chance.

“Lord Cao Cao, please follow me I know a path that is open for you to escape but you must kill these enemies so we won’t be seen coming this way!” Nian yelled out waving her arms to get his attention.

“I do not know who you are, but it seems we have no choice.” Cao Cao said acknowledging the strange girl that was offering aid.

Cao Cao and his allies killed the majority of the men defending the gate and proceeded to follow her to the exit on the west of the city.

“Would you care to give us a name Miss? It is awfully strange for one such as yourself to be fitted as a warrior and not be one of Dong Zhuo’s allies leading us to a trap.” The man that was known as Xiahou Dun questioned as the three men followed the girl to the west.

“I’ll give you a name when we escape, the goal now is to get Lord Cao Cao out of here before Lu Bu catches on to your whereabouts,” Nian said as they reached one of the gates leading to the exit.

However, before Cao Cao could again ask for a name another warrior and his men appeared defending the gate.

“There you are, just as Master Chen Gong predicated, wait, Nian what are you doing with the enemy?” Zhang Liao said as he noticed the form of his daughter in front of the three enemies.

“I’m sorry father but I can’t stay and watch Dong Zhuo destroy this land with his rule, I tried reasoning with you but you can’t be won over,” Nian said as she bowed her head preparing to fight her way through her father to get Cao Cao to safety.

“Very well then, you must defeat me if you wish to pass here and I am not afraid to stop you by force either Nian.” Zhang Liao said as he went into a fighting stance and charged at Nian and Cao Cao. 

“You are quite the warrior, I see. I cannot afford to fall here, however!” Cao Cao said as he blocked Zhang Liao’s attacks.

Cao Cao allowed himself to take on Zhang Liao as his two allies including Nian fought off the men and then finishing off Zhang Liao.

“You defeated me, impressive. I stand by my word. You may pass. Including you Nian, you earned this much.” Zhang Liao said as he allowed the four warriors to leave, he, however, gazed at his daughter as she ran with them only stopping for a moment to give a small wave to her father before continuing to escape with Cao Cao.

The four warriors had made it to the exit without further resistance, the time to rest was not upon them but the moment to ask the girl that helped them to escape questions was.

“We managed to escape. However, I must increase my strength if I am to defeat Dong Zhuo and conquer this land on my own. Now then, there are questions to be asked about you, assuming by the conversation between the warrior who stated to be Zhang Liao, you are his daughter no?” Cao Cao said as the pace the warriors were at slowed so they could catch their breaths. 

Nian looked to the three warriors that were staring at her awaiting her answer even though the answer was predictable. 

“Yes. I am Zhang Nian, daughter of Zhang Liao. I am sorry for not explaining earlier, however, I wanted to make sure you and your allies escaped without harm. I do not like the ambitions Dong Zhuo has for this land, I have tried to convince my father but he is a loyal warrior to Lu Bu and Lu Bu I doubt would budge from his current position as Dong Zhou's adopted son. When I found out you were trying to assassinate Dong Zhuo I knew this would be my chance to assist one that is highly praised and looked up to, to realise his ambitions, those ambitions being yours my Lord.” Nian said as she bowed respectfully towards Cao Cao.

“So, you sacrificed your own life and even left your father to assist me in escaping as well as wanting to assist me in making my ambitions a reality. Very well, I can tell you will be a loyal officer and warrior, such loyalness and skill should not be wasted.” Cao Cao said as he nodded with a slight smile at Nian who in turn smiled.

“It is an honour to serve under you Lord Cao Cao. I will not fail you and I will remain loyal to you and only to you and the ones that as well serve to help you make your ambitions a reality.” Nian said in return.

“That is good to hear. Now allow me to introduce Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan, cousins and allies to me. I am sure you will get to know them well.” Cao Cao said as he continued walking forward of the three warriors returning home.

“It’s great to meet ya kid, I expect nothing less of you if Lord Cao Cao finds you worthy. Should also thank you as well for helping us escape.” Xiahou Yuan said as he patted the young girls back smiling. Xiahou Dun on the other hand only offered a hmph which was still an accepted greeting for Nian.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both as well, I look forward to fighting alongside you both in the future,” Nian said as the four walked off knowing that the future holds many possibilities that would allow Cao Cao to make his ambitions a reality and conquer the land. As well a future for Nian which she would be able to carve on her own, without her father. But she knew that at some point she would have to face him in battle, sooner than she would think.


End file.
